Hero Battle
Hero Battle involves Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox (with their friend Brian Moore) finding Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix and debating over who would be a better hero with it. Plot One day, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, and Brian Moore are sitting at their high school being bored when all of a sudden Ben Tennyson as Humungousaur crashlands. Vilgax arrives and prepares to kill Ben and take his Omnitrix, but Ian intervenes by dropping a banana peel, making Vilgax slip on it, with Brian dragging a baby pool to where Vilgax is aimed to fall, and then Anthony throws an electric toaster in there. The toaster interacting with the water causes Vilgax to get electrocuted and die. Ben (still as Humungousaur) thanks the kids for helping him, but they also think Ben is a monster and grab baseball bats and beat him to death. Afterwards, he turns back into human and the trio think what they did killing Ben when he was actually human was wrong. But Ian grabs Ben's Omnitrix and claims he will use it for great power. However, Anthony also grabs it and says he wants to do the same thing. It then turns to a tug of war between Anthony and Ian for the Omnitrix as Brian watches the tugging while eating popcorn. Suddenly, the Omnitrix breaks in half, but the two halves grow into full Omnitrixes, however only with half of the aliens. The two claim their own piece, and decide to have a contest to see who can be the better hero. Brian plays referee. Hero Trial #1: Putting Out A Building Fire *'Anthony:' Anthony finds a building on fire. He transforms into Cannonbolt and tries to crumble the building down to end the fire, but instead makes himself catch on fire instead. Result: FAIL! *'Ian:' Ian finds another building on fire. He transforms into Articguana and freezes the building solid, putting out the fire, but also freezing a pet frog that was in there. However, he points out that he still stopped the fire. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #2: Stopping a Plane Crash *'Anthony:' As a plane is about to crash into an orphanage, Anthony appears and transforms into Gravattack to slow down the plane. The plane opens its landing gear and is able to prevent getting crashed into the orphanage. Result: WIN! *'Ian:' As another plane is about to crash into a zoo, Ian transforms into Jetray and flies up to the plane to stop it by himself. However, he flies too fast and splats on the window like a fly, preventing him from stopping the crash. Result: FAIL! Hero Trial #3: Getting a Cat Off a Tree *'Anthony:' A little girl cries that her cat is stuck in a tree. Anthony appears and calms the girl, before turning into Chromastone and zapping the tree with an energy blast. The tree falls down, and the cat jumps off, but lands on one of his spikes, impaling the cat. Result: WIN??? *'Ian:' The same girl cries that her new cat is stuck in a tree. Ian appears and tells the girl to shut up, before turning into Lodestar and summoning a trash can. He uses the metal lid to push the cat into the can and brings it down with the cat safely in it. However, the girl points out that the cat smells like garbage. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #4: Stopping a Domestic Dispute *'Anthony:' A couple are arguing over who ate the last chocolate chip cookie. Anthony appears and transforms into Four Arms. He grabs both humans and knocks them on their heads, then throws them onto both sides of the room, knocking them unconscious and therefore "stopping" the argument. Result: WIN! *'Ian: '''The same couple are now arguing over whether the husband left the toilet seat up or not. Ian appears and transforms into Clockwork, but ends up sending himself and the couple back in time to the prehistoric age, where they get eaten by a tyrannosaurus rex. Result: FAIL! Hero Trial #5: Stopping a Bank Robbery *'Anthony:' As two greedy crooks are filling their pillow cases with money, Anthony appears and transforms into Spidermonkey. He then spits out webbing from his tail, trapping the two crooks. He then proceeds to squat, poop, and throws his poop at them like a real monkey. Result: WIN! *'Ian:' When the same two crooks are now wearing web-and-poop-proof vests are robbing the same bank, Ian arrives and transforms into Bloxx. He then extends his mighty extendable arms to push the two crooks onto the wall. However, he crushed them too hard and now they are bleeding. Result: WIN??? Hero Trial #6: Rescuing a Hostage *'Anthony:' A crazy man threatens to kill a woman with a knife, but Anthony rips the roof off the house as Humungousaur, crushes the kidnapper, and grabs the woman in his fist to take her outside. However, he finds that he accidentally crushed her with his abnormal strength. Result: FAIL! *'Ian:' Another crazy man (this time her son) threatens to kill the same woman (now heavily bandaged) with a gun, but Ian bursts through the door as Rath and mutilates the man. He then goes over-board and proceeds to rip his ear off, Mike Tyson-style. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #7: Getting a Person to a Hospital *'Anthony:' A man breaks his leg while on his bike, and Anthony appears. He transforms into Upgrade, absorbs the closest driving car, kicks the driver out, and brings the injured man in. He then takes him to a hospital, and succeeds in getting there before the injury would get serious, but get sued over stealing the other guy's car. Result: WIN! *'Ian:' The same man gets in a car crash with the guy whose car Anthony stole. Ian appears on his bike and sees the situation, transforming into Diamondhead and carries both guys to the long walk to the hospital. When he finally makes it, both men are revealed to be heavily scarred due to Diamondhead's sharp edges. Result: FAIL! Hero Trial #8: Stopping an Assassination *'Anthony:' An assassin is about to kill the President of the United States, when Anthony appears behind him and transforms into Swampfire to squeeze the assassin in his vines. He then lights him on fire and manages to save the president. Result: WIN! *'Ian:' Another assassin plans to kill a baby, but Ian comes as Water Hazard and splashes the villain with water. As the assassin is stunned, Ian forces him to open his mouth and over-fills his stomach with water that he causes it to explode, saving the baby. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #9: Telling a Child to Quit Their Wrong Habits *'Anthony:' A child is playing "Call of Duty: Black Ops" when his mother tells him to go take the dog out for a walk. However, the child disses his mom and tells her that he never wanted her to be born. Anthony then bursts in as Wildmutt and tells the kid not to play violent video games, but the kid can't understand Anthony and shoots him with a poisoned dart. Result: FAIL! *'Ian: A teenager tells his friend that he's planning to drop out of high school to become a rapper. Suddenly, Ian as Shocksquatch appears and tells the kid that if he doesn't stay in school, his life will be over. However, the kid mistakes Ian for Bigfoot and calls Homeland Security, where Ian ends up getting kidnapped. Result: FAIL! Hero Trial #10: Finding a Missing Person *'''Anthony: Little Cindy has been missing in a forest for weeks, so Anthony is called to help find her. He transforms into Eatle for some reason and eats a piece of the ground, where he discovers the girl's skeleton buried in the ground. Result: WIN! *'Ian:' Young Evan is lost on a mountaintop, so Ian is placed in charge of finding him. For some reason, he becomes Brainstorm and is able to deduce that the boy was able to find his way off the mountain, come across a monastery, and has already called his parents to come pick him up. The detective is amazed by Ian's theory, but calls him a nerd in the process. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #11: Fighting a Super-Villain *'Anthony:' As a mad scientist prepares to low everyone's IQ with his Dumb-inator, Anthony comes in as Way Big and simply steps on the inator, foiling the mad scientist's plans. Result: WIN! *'''Ian: '''An insane miner plans to use his gigantic drill to make a bridge to America and China for toll bridge purposes, but Ian comes up as Armodrillo and smacks the miner with his own drill, sending him through the Earth's core and burning him in flames. Result: WIN! Hero Trial #12: Fighting Another Hero Anthony and Ian come across each other, accusing the other of being bad. Brian appears, and says that Anthony has 7 winning points, and Ian has 6 winning points. If one of them beats the other, they will win 5 extra bonus points and be the winner of the Hero Battle. Anthony prepares to transform into Four Arms to beat up Ian, but becomes Nanomech instead. Ian transforms into Heatblast, and lights Anthony on fire in a slow-motion death scene. Ian earns 5 extra bonus points, earning up to 11 points, becoming the winner of Hero Battle. As Ian walks away, Brian comes and tells him he is the winner of Hero Battle 2013. He asks Ian what he's going to do now, and Ian says he is going to watch bad hill-billy soap operas. When Brian asks if he can come, Ian loudly says "NO!!" Aliens Used By Anthony Cannonbolt omniverse poise.png|Cannonbolt-used to stop a building fire (failure)|link=Cannonbolt Ben 10,000 Gravattack.png|Gravattack-used to stop a plane crash (success)|link=Gravattack Chromastone-1-.png|Chromastone-used to get a kitten off a tree (partial success)|link=Chromastone 16 year old omniverse four arms.png|Four Arms-used to settle a domestic dispute (success)|link=Four Arms Me As Spidermonkey.jpg|Spidermonkey-used to stop a bank robbery (success)|link=Spidermonkey 230px-Humungousaur omniverse official.png|Humungousaur-used to rescue a hostage (failure)|link=Humungousaur Upgrade.png|Upgrade-used to get a guy to a hospital (success)|link=Upgrade Ok, this is the finished product of swampfire.png|Swampfire-used to stop an assassination (success)|link=Swampfire Wildmutt omniverse render.png|Wildmutt-used to help a kid quit his bad habits (failure)|link=Wildmutt Eatlegdfgdfg.png|Eatle-find a missing person (success)|link=Eatle Ben12waybig.png|Way Big-used to defeat a supervillain (success)|link=Way Big 200px-Nanomech.jpg|Nanomech-used to defeat Ian (failure)|link=Nanomech By Ian Articguana pose OV 16 años.PNG|Articguana-used to stop a fire (success)|link=Articguana Jetray2.png|Jetray-used to stop a plane crash (failure)|link=Jetray Lodestar OV2.png|Lodestar-used to get a kitten off a tree (success)|link=Lodestar Ben 10,000 Clockwork.png|Clockwork-used to stop a domestic dispute (failure)|link=Clockwork Bloxx.jpg|Bloxx-used to stop a robbery (partial success)|link=Bloxx Original rath.png|Rath-used to stop a hostage situation (success)|link=Rath Me As Diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead-used to get a guy to a hospital (failure)|link=Diamondhead Austen 14,000 as Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard-used to stop an assassination (success)|link=Water Hazard 230px-Shocksquatch omniverse official.png|Shocksquatch-used to teach a kid to quit bad habits (failure)|link=Shocksquatch Pose of Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm-used to find a missing person (successful)|link=Brainstorm Me As Armodrillo .jpg|Armodrillo-used to fight a supervillain (success)|link=Armodrillo Ben12heatblast.png|Heatblast-used to defeat Anthony (success)|link=Heatblast Category:Hero Battle